Superestrella
Para el Smash Final, véase Hiperestrella SuperestrellaEstrella en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. (Starman en inglésLlamado Star en Super Smash Bros.; ''スーパースター Sūpā Sutā'' lit. Súper estrella en japonésLlamado ''スター Sutā'' lit. Estrella en Super Smash Bros.) es un objeto que ha aparecido en todos los juegos la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], y es un objeto clave en el [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. A diferencia de otros objetos, la Superestrella no se quedará quieta en un lugar, sino que se moverá por todo el escenario saltando hasta caer por el abismo o desaparecer. Al agarrarla, el objeto proporciona invencibilidad a quien lo toque por unos 10 segundos. Cuando un personaje es invencible por una Superestrella, el CPU rival siempre tratará de esquivarlo y raramente lo atacará. Así como el Martillo, la Superestrella también tiene un tema especial que sonará siempre que un personaje la agarre, este tema proviene del primer juego donde la Superestrella apareció, Super Mario Bros. Descripción de los Trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Superestrella :Este objeto te hace invulnerable a todos los ataques por un breve periodo de tiempo. Las Estrellas van dando saltos por el escenario hasta caer fuera de él, pero te basta tocarlas para volverte invencible. Producían efectos similares en Super Mario Bros., excepto que entonces también podías dañar a tus enemigos con sólo tocarlas mientras duraban sus benéficos efectos. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Starman :This item makes you invulnerable to all attacks for a short period of time. The Starman bounces around and eventually tumbles out of the stage, but all you need to do is touch it to power up. It possessed similar powers in Super Mario Bros., except you could also harm enemies just by touching them while under its influence. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' 10/85 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Superestrella :Un objeto que salta sin orden ni concierto, por lo que es difícil de coger. Si lo consigues, la recompensa será grande, ya que te volverás invencible por un rato y no habrá nadie capaz de agarrarte o lanzarte. En cuanto la veas, trata de conseguirla a toda costa; no hay nada como ver a tus rivales dar media vuelta y tomar las de Villadiego. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' Inglés :Starman :An erratically bouncing item that is hard to catch. If you can grab it, though, you'll be invulnerable to all attacks for a short time. In addition, no one will be able to grab or throw you, either. Make the effort to grab the Starman when it appears—watching your opponents turn and run from you makes it all worthwhile. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|90px right|90px :Superestrella :Estas vistosas estrellas aparecen botando por los escenarios de cuando en cuando. ¡Toca una para volverte invencible! (Pero solo por un tiempo). Por desgracia, no funcionan exactamente igual que en la serie de Mario, así que olvídate de hacer daño a tus rivales con solo tocarlos. ¡Tendrás que esforzarte! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' (08/1991) Galería Superestrella SSB.png|Superestrella en Super Smash Bros. Efectos de la superestrella SSB.png|Efectos de la Superestrella en un personaje en Super Smash Bros. Superestrella SSBM.jpg|Superestrella en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. Super Estrella en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Rey Dedede intentando atrapar una Superestrella en Senda Arco Iris en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Superestrella en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una Superestrella en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Superestrella en Peach en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Peach bajo los efectos de la Superestrella en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen El objeto ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]] con la distintas funciones; en los juegos principales hace invencible a quien la recoja por un corto lapso de tiempo, en Super Mario 64 se deben ir juntando para completar el juego, en Super Mario Galaxy se toman al final de los niveles y en la serie de Mario Kart hace más rápido al kart y lo vuelven invencible por un período de tiempo. Superestrella en los juegos de Mario.jpg|Artwork de la Superestrella en New Super Mario Bros.. Curiosidades *Si un personaje agarra la Superestrella y se lanza al ácido de Brinstar o a la lava de Norfair, esta evitará que los mismos dañen al personaje y por tanto, puede provocar una autodestrucción. Nombre en otros idiomas Referencias Véase también